Surgical clip appliers are known in the art and have increased in popularity among surgeons by offering an alternative to conventional suturing of body tissues and vessels. Typical instruments are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,030,226 to Green et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,668 to Burbank, III et al. These instruments generally provide a plurality of clips which are stored in the instrument and which are fed sequentially to the jaw mechanism at the distal end of the instrument upon opening and closing of the handles at the proximal end of the instrument. As the handles are closed, the jaws close to deform a clip positioned between the jaw members, and as the jaws are opened to release the deformed clip, a new clip is fed from the series to a position between the jaws. This process is repeated until all the clips in the series of clips have been used.
Inevitably, these instruments tend to be relatively complex, including many parts, many of which move and cooperate with one another.
Thus, in light of the increasing cost of healthcare and surgery, a need exists to curb the costs of the devices used during a surgical procedure or the like.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved clip applier having fewer parts and which is more economical to manufacture.